Cause He Needs More Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Drabble, Hakuba-centric, OOC, miss typo. Berisi berbagai drabble tentang detektif SMU blasteran Jepang-Inggris, seputar dirinya, temannya dan kehidupannya. Canon pairing, bromance. Sinopsis gaje, silahkan baca bila berkenan
1. Chapter 1

**Karena aku suka banget sama Hakuba (entah kenapa), dan aku ngerasa karakter ini butuh lebih banyak cinta (?) supaya nggak cuma jadi side karakter yang cuma muncul ketika pengarang perlu sesuatu dari dia (damn you Aoyama-sensei)**

 **Ini bakalan jadi drabble acak yang bakalan kutulis ketika aku lagi dapet ide soal Hakuba, kadang bisa AU, bisa juga HakubaxAkako (crack pair I know), dan sisanya bromance (Gosho boys atau Hakuba dan Kaito, and strangely Hakuba dan Heiji) Hakuba juga mungkin bisa jadi OOC karena karakter dia di manga dan anime belum begitu jelas (cuma superfisial aja), bisa juga cuma studi karakter**

 **Enjoy this**

 **Warning: OOC, miss typo, bromance, canon pair, crack pair (HakubaxAkako)**

* * *

 **Drabble 1 : Eating Habit**

Karakter: Gosho Boys

Setting: AU ketika semua masalah sudah selesai

Sinopsis: Hakuba punya kebiasaan makan yang sebenarnya tidak buruk, tapi cukup membuat Heiji kesal

Secara garis besar, manusia bisa dikategorikan menjadi 2 bila sudah menyangkut soal makanan. Orang yang hanya mau makan makanan yang enak, yang menggap makan adalah kenikmatan dan orang yang menganggap makan adalah sebuah keharusan, terlepas dari rasa makanan enak atau tidak.

Di luar dugaan, anak tunggal dari komisaris besar kepolisian Jepang, yang merupakan blasteran Inggris-Jepang, Hakuba Saguru masuk ke kategori yang kedua.

Banyak yang mengira dengan sikapnya yang sedikit flamboyan dan narsis, Hakuba tampak seperti seorang gourmet.

Kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Makan bukan hal paling penting di kehidupannya. Makan merupakan nomor kesekian di daftar kepentingannya. Makan cuma sebuah kebutuhan, keharusan, bukan sesuatu yang menurutnya harus ia nikmati.

Bukan berarti Hakuba tidak menikmati saat ia menyantap makanan lezat, bukan begitu, tapi secara mengejutkan, ia adalah tipe yang akan makan apa saja yang dihidangkan untuknya tanpa banyak berkomentar. Rasa itu tidak penting, yang penting nutrisi dari makanan itu.

Sulit baginya untuk mengingat saat makan sebagai saat yang bahagia. Saat makan bukanlah hal yang ia nikmati, hanya sebuah hal yang ia harus lakukan.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kulihat makan ramen dengan cara seperti itu."

Hakuba mendongak menatap teman (bisakah ia menyebutnya teman?) yang duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Hattori-kun?" tanya Hakuba dengan nada sarkastik.

Ia kira, setelah banyak hal ia lalui bersama dengan detektif SMU dari Osaka itu, menumbangkan organisasi yang menghantui Kudo Shinichi dan juga membongkar kedok organisasi yang mengejar Kaitou Kid, ternyata hubungan Hakuba dan Heiji tidak banyak berubah.

"Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak bertengkar satu hari saja?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah penat. Ia duduk di sebelah Heiji dengan wajah masam.

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Kudo, hari dimana Hattori dan Hakuba akur adalah hari dimana langit berwarna merah dan ada hujan gajah," timpal Kaito yang duduk di sebelah Hakuba.

"Oi, oi, jangan salah kan aku! Aku sudah mencoba menahan diri, tapi cara makannya itu..." gerutu Heiji.

"Ada yang salah dengan cara makanku Hattori-kun?" tanya Hakuba balik.

Mereka berempat, mungkin memang merupakan kelompok remaja paling unik yang Hakuba tahu. Tiga orang detektif SMU dengan seorang mantan pencuri. Kali ini mereka, lain dari biasanya, berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan damai, Kaito mengajak mereka makan di kedai ramen favoritnya di Ekoda tepat ketika Hakuba kembali dari Inggris dan Heiji bisa datang dari Osaka.

"Kau... Itu... Hah..." Heiji tampak tak bisa menjelaskan kekesalannya.

Hakuba menatap tangannya, tangan kanannya memegang sumpit, dan terima kasih tapi meski ia blasteran Jepang-Inggris, Hakuba bisa memakai sumpit dengan baik dan benar, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sendok. Ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan cara makannya, keluarganya juga selalu mengatakan table mannernya sempurna.

"Sudahlah Hattori, Hakuba memang punya kebiasaan makan seperti itu, jangan terlalu dihiraukan," bela Shinichi yang kemudian menyeruput mie ramen miliknya.

Hakuba menoleh pada Kaito, berharap teman satu kelasnya itu memberi petunjuk duduk perkara yang ia hadapi.

Kaito hanya mendengus, tampak sedikit geli karena salah satu ujung bibirnya tertarik, tapi ia melanjutkan menyantap mie ramen miliknya.

"Kau detektif kan? Kau sadar tidak cara makanmu beda dengan yang lain?" tanya Heiji lagi, tampak begitu kesal, membuat Hakuba bertanya-tanya apa masalah detektif kulit gelap ini padanya.

Hakuba diam sebentar dan menyantap mie ramen miliknya sambil berpikir. Ia menggulung mie ramennya dengan rapi menggunakan sumpit dan ditadahi sendok kemudian menyantapnya tanpa suara.

Ia kemudian menatap balik Heiji yang masih melotot padanya.

"Aku tidak menyeruput mie sampai meninggalkan suara?" tebak Hakuba.

"BRAK!" Heiji memukul meja sampai membuat semua orang di restoran melonjak kaget.

"Kau tahu itu! Tapi kau masih melakukannya! Dan bukan cuma itu, kau... Hah... Oke oke, aku mengerti tuan muda sepertimu memang punya table manner yang sempurna, tapi tidak setiap kali makan kau harus pakai table manner!"

Hakuba mengerjapkan mata.

Itu masalahnya?

"Kau selalu makan dengan bersih, bersih sekali, mungkin itu yang Hattori maksud," timpal Kaito. Ia menyeruput mie ramennya dan cipratannya sedikit mengenai lengan bajunya.

"Hakuba, kau tahu kan kalau table manner Jepang soal menyeruput mie itu berbeda dengan Inggris? Kalau di sini, lebih sopan untuk mengeluarkan suara dibanding tidak saat menyeruput mie, tapi sebenarnya itu terserah padamu, Hattori memang agak berlebihan," jelas Shinichi dengan pandangan sedikit iba pada Hakuba.

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja... Sedikit sulit untuk mengubah kebiasaan," terang Hakuba, menatap Heiji yang memakan mie ramennya dengan berapi-api.

"Jujur kalau makan denganmu, selera makanku selalu berkurang drastis," keluh Heiji. Hakuba menatapnya tajam, si detektif Osaka berkata begitu ketika ia hampir menyelesaikan mangkuk ramennya yang kedua.

"Aku lihat kau sama sekali tak kekurangan selera makan atau kalau memang benar, justru bagus bukan daripada kau berlebihan makan seperti orang yang belum makan 3 hari," balas Hakuba.

"Hah ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya...," gumam Shinichi ke dirinya sendiri meski cukup keras untuk mereka dengar.

"Soalnya kau tampak tak pernah menikmati makananmu," terang Heiji.

Hakuba mengerjapkan mata lagi dan menatap mie ramennya. Benarkah itu? Ia terkejut mendengarnya, namun pada saat yang sama ia tidak bisa membatahnya. Ia tidak pernah menikmati saat makan, ia lebih menyukai saat ia minum teh.

Makan itu merepotkan, melelahkan, andai saja ada obat yang bisa menggantikan seluruh asupan nutrisi dari makanan, Hakuba akan dengan senang hati mengkonsumsinya dan berhenti makan selamanya.

"Hahaha, sebenarnya aku agak setuju dengan Hattori kali ini, kalau melihat Hattori makan membuatku lapar, melihat Hakuba makan justru kebalikannya," tambah Kaito. Hakuba lagi-lagi memicingkan mata karena Kaito juga sudah hampir menghabiskan mangkuk rammennya yang kedua.

Hakuba tahu ia adalah sasaran empuk untuk Kaito dan Heiji, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua bekerja sama mengejeknya seperti ini.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Hakuba, mereka bicara begitu tapi mereka tak akan pernah kekurangan selera makan, percaya padaku," bantah Shinichi yang kelihatannya memihak pada Hakuba.

"Mungkin lain kali Kudo-kun yang harusnya duduk di depanku bukan kau Hattori-kun, supaya kau tak perlu melihat cara makanku," cibir Hakuba.

Ia mengakui kalau mungkin cara makannya tak enak dilihat, tidak ada senyuman, lebih sering terlihat muram, belum postur tubuh dan cara makannya yang rapi tapi kaku. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan diam saja saat diserang Heiji.

"Akan tetap terlihat kalau kita satu meja," balas Heiji.

"Aku tidak memintamu semeja denganku, silahkan pergi kalau mau."

"Enak saja, kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi?"

"Sudah sudah oi, cukup!" Kali ini Shinichi yang memukul meja namun tidak begitu keras, tapi sukses membuat Hakuba dan Heiji diam.

Kaito justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hah, seandainya aku tahu hubungan kalian seburuk ini dari dulu, aku akan mengundangmu lebih sering ke 'pekerjaan malam'ku dulu, Hattori, supaya kau bisa sibuk bertengkar dengan Hakuba dibanding menangkapku," kata Kaito.

Hakuba menarik napas panjang, dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, cuma Heiji yang bisa membuatnya merasa kesal hanya karena hal sepele, dan itu sebenarnya sesuatu karena ia sekelas dengan Kaito yang sering mengerjainya setiap hari.

Ia juga merasa tidak enak pada Shinichi dan Kaito yang mau tidak mau harus selalu menjadi penengah ketika mereka berdua bertengkar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oke... Huft... Maafkan aku, Hattori-kun, kalau cara makanku membuatmu merasa kesal, aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud begitu," kata Hakuba.

Heiji hanya memicingkan mata, masih terlihat kesal namun tampaknya sebagian besar amarahnya sudah terbakar habis.

"Kau harus belajar menikmati makananmu, makanan itu kan ada untuk dinikmati, bukan suatu upacara yang kaku," balas Heiji.

"Maksud Hattori itu begini, 'aku khawatir karena kau tampak punya masalah dengan makanan, coba lebih rileks dan makan lebih banyak'," Kaito membisikkan itu pada Hakuba namun cukup keras sampai Heiji bisa mendengarnya.

"Oi! Siapa yang khawatir!?" bantah Heiji dengan keras.

Hakuba mendengus, ia menaruh sendok dari tangan kirinya, merundukkan bahunya setelah dari tadi ia duduk dengan tegak, kemudian menyeruput mie ramen sambil menimbulkan suara sebaik yang ia bisa.

Ia kemudian mengunyahnya sambil menatap Heiji dengan pandangan mencemooh. "Puas?"

"AAAAAHHH! KENAPA SIH ORANG INI SELALU MEMBUATKU KESAL!?" pekik Heiji sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Di luar dugaan, entah kenapa, Hakuba tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian, Shinichi dan Kaito ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Dan terima kasih untuk nasihatmu Hattori-kun, aku tidak menyangka kau perhatian padaku sampai menyadari kebiasaan makanku," ejek Hakuba.

"OKE! CUKUP! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku keluar!" dan Heiji langsung pergi keluar kedai ramen.

Hakuba mengerjapkan mata kemudian menatap dua teman sisanya. "Apa aku keterlaluan?"

"Tenang saja, Hattori cuma punya penyakit tsundere kronis khusus untukmu, iya kan?" Kaito menoleh pada Shinichi.

"Iya, dia sebenarnya peduli padamu dan cuma ingin kau lebih rileks ketika kita sedang bersama, dan mungkin memang kau tampak tak pernah menikmati makananmu, jadi dia khawatir. Hattori agak terobsesi dengan makanan, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak berpikir dia tsundere,, kalau benar, ia hanya selalu 'tsun' tanpa 'dere', dan ya, ia benar-benar kebalikannya dariku," Hakuba tersenyum geli. Kadang kalau dipikir lagi, hubungan mereka berdua terlalu aneh untuk dipahami.

"Oi, kalian sudah selesai belum sih?" ternyata Heiji kembali masuk lagi ke dalam kedai, meski tampaknya tak ingin kembali duduk.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi," ujar Shinchi, ia segera menghabiskan ramennya yang tersisa.

"Kau pikir aku akan langsung pulang ke Osaka hanya karena si pirang ini? Tidak akan!" Ucap Heiji berapi-api.

"Haduh, kalian berdua memang tidak ada habisnya, kau sudah selesai Hakuba?" Kaito bertanya pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Hakuba menghabiskan ramen miliknya secepat yang ia bisa kemudian mengangguk.

Di dalam ingatannya, saat makan adalah saat dimana ia harus duduk tegak di kursi, tak pernah membungkuk, tidak bicara, tidak menimbulkan suara, tidak membuat kekacauan, penuh dengan segudang peraturan dan juga rasa dingin yang sepi. Tapi kalau saat makannya bisa selalu heboh seperti ini setiap harinya, mungkin kebiasaan makan Hakuba bisa membaik.

Malam itu, meski Hakuba tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya, ia mencoba menonton video orang yang asik menyantap banyak makanan, atau biasa disebut mukbang, untuk mencoba memperbaiki kebiasaan makannya.

 **End**

* * *

 **Absurd, aneh, nggak jelas, maksudnya apa coba ini? Dan ada apa dengan Heiji dan Hakuba? Kenapa mereka selaku berantem? XD**

 **Sori kalau banyak yang bingung dengan fanfic ini. Settingnya bisa beda-beda setiap chapter, tapi mungkin setting dimana akhirnya organisasi jubah hitam udah kalah dan Kaito udah berhenti jadi Kaitou Kid bakalan jadi AU yang paling sering kupake**

 **Ada rekues seputar Hakuba? Selama cuma bromance, bukan yaoi, aku terima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan hampir nggak pernah menyentuh topik sensitif seperti kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, penelantaran anak, perkosaan, pelecehan dan sebagainya.**

 **Kadang aku suka membayangkan, Hakuba punya keluarga yang kurang harmonis, yang ngebuat dia jadi pemuda yang kurang bisa bersosialisasi, kaku, susah tertawa dan terkesan arogan. Dari sikap, cara bicara dan postur tubuh, dia beda sama Sonoko yang juga anak konglomerat, Hakuba jelas dididik untuk jadi anak dengan status sosial yang tinggi. Dia terlalu kelihatan sempurna, sampai terkesan ganjil.**

 **So here we go, kecuali suatu saat nanti Aoyama-sensei akhirnya ngasih clue kalau keluarga Hakuba baik-baik aja, aku bakal terus percaya kalau Hakuba punya masalah dengan keluarganya**

 **Warning (this chapter only): angst, mental labil, mimpi buruk, hints suicidal thoughts, hints family abuse**

* * *

 **Drabble 2: Nightmare**

Setting: Untuk semua Universe termasuk canon

Sinopsis: Dibalik sikap Hakuba yang sempurna, ia lebih rapuh dari kelihatannya

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sebuah kalimat mantra yang sering Hakuba ucapkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Ia baik-baik saja.

Hakuba menatap cermin di depannya dan menarik napas. Ia memandang balik seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kantung mata yang agak menghitam.

 _Jangan menangis._

Hakuba membuka keran air dan membasuh wajahnya, ia terus mengulanginya hingga matanya terasa terbuka lebih lebar.

Ini semua memang salahnya sendiri, ia memang punya kebiasaan untuk membaca beberapa kasus yang tidak terpecahkan, atau biasa di sebut _cold case_ , ketika ia punya waktu luang. Tapi, memang seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya sebelum tidur.

Ketika tak ada orang-orang dimana mengharuskannya untuk bersikap tegar, rasanya ia kehilangan kekuatannya dan bayangan gelap itu berubah wujud menjadi mimpi buruk yang menyerang alam bawah sadarnya.

Salahnya sendiri juga ia tidak langsung menutup file _cold case_ itu begitu ia tahu kasus itu terasa terlalu dekat untuknya.

Kasus pembunuhan keluarga konglomerat, dimana tersangka utama adalah anak lelaki sulung yang kemudian bunuh diri sebelum polisi bisa menangkapnya.

Bukti yang kurang jelas, keterangan saksi yang tidak jujur memaksa kasus tersebut ditinggalkan karena tidak bisa diproses lebih lanjut.

Tapi meski begitu, Hakuba bisa melihat keluarga dingin yang tidak harmonis, beratnya ekspektasi dan tuntutan untuk semua keturunan keluarga itu, memaksanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pembunuhan itu kemungkinan besar memang dilakukan oleh anak sulung tersebut.

Terlalu dekat dengan situasinya sendiri.

Meski tak berada di sana, meski hanya melalui tulisan dan foto, ia bisa membayangkan pemuda yang tampak sempurna tanpa cela, tapi lebih rapuh dari dugaan semua orang.

Bahkan ada kecurigaan bahwa ada kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, namun tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya.

Saat membaca kasus itu, Hakuba ingin membuktikan bahwa pelakunya bukan sang anak sulung, tapi kecurigaannya lebih besar dibanding rasa simpatinya.

Membaca kasus itu membawa kenangan yang kurang menyenangkan untuknya, menggali luka lama dan memori kelam yang timbul sebagai mimpi buruk.

Saat ia membayangkan tangan yang dilumuri darah, bukan rasa takut yang menghantuinya, tapi perasaan pasrah dan kekosongan. Saat ia teringat sensasi melayang ke udara sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka, ia mengingat perasaan lega bahkan bahagia.

Hakuba membasuh wajahnya kembali.

Ia menatap dirinya di cermin, melihat sepasang mata yang perlahan memerah.

Ia membayangkan anak sulung yang melompat dari lantai tiga rumahnya, dimana banyak orang menghujatnya sebagai anak durhaka yang tak tahu terima kasih.

Ia membayangkan rumor kekerasan dalam rumah tangga tang tak diakui.

Ia membayangkan meja makan yang dingin tanpa orang lain.

Ia membayangkan tangannya berlumuran darah.

Ia membayangkan dirinya jatuh di tarik oleh gravitasi dan tubuhnya hancur berantakan menghantam tanah.

Hakuba rasanya ingin tertawa sinis.

Bila orang lain tahu, kalau ia bisa ketakutan dan terguncang hanya karena membaca file kasus yang terlupakan, tak akan ada yang mau mengakuinya sebagai detektif.

Sebagai seorang detektif, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Tapi, sulit baginya untuk tegar ketika hanya ada dirinya tanpa orang lain.

Sebagai anak semata wayang keluarga Hakuba, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

Hakuba kembali membasuh wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Begitu selesai membersihkan diri, Hakuba memakai seragam sekolahnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hari baru.

Mata lurus ke depan, dada di busungkan, jangan menunduk, jangan membungkuk, saat berjalan jangan menimbulkan suara gaduh.

Tarik bibir untuk memberikan senyuman.

Jangan memandang ke bawah, saat mata terasa panas, lihat ke arah langit, jangan biarkan air mata yang berkumpul di sudut mata sampai jatuh.

Tarik napas yang dalam, hitung sampai lima sebelum menghembuskannya, ulangi.

Hakuba mungkin tak sepandai Kaitou Kid untuk poker face, tapi ia terlatih sepanjang hidupnya untuk menjaga postur tubuh, ekspresi wajah serta kata-katanya.

Karena sebagai seorang Hakuba Saguru, ia harus menjadi seseorang yang sempurna, tidak memperlihatkan kelemahan dalam hal apapun.

Meski hari ini terasa berat baginya, senyumannya terasa ketir dan langkah kakinya agak gontai, Hakuba tidak akan memperlihatkannya.

Karena ia baik-baik saja.

 **End**

* * *

 **Aku pengen ngeliat Hakuba bisa rileks dan ketawa. Pengen ngeliat Hakuba kayak remaja pada umumnya. Kalau Shinichi punya Ran, Heiji punya Kazuha dan Kaito punya Aoko, terus Hakuba punya siapa? Cuma karena karena dia kelihatannya kuat, bukan berarti dia invisible.**

 **Yeah, he needs more love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku terkejut ada juga orang yang yang mau baca fanfic ini. Hahahahaha.**

 **4 sekawan Gosho Boys lumayan kompleks, tapi aku lebih mudah membayangkan Shinichi punya rasa simpati tersendiri kepada Hakuba yang sering menjadi bulan-bulanan Kaito dan Heiji.**

 **Shinichi mungkin jadi terkesan agak OOC, tapi siapa yang nggak OOC di fanfic tulisanku?**

 **Warning: OOC, miss typo**

* * *

 **Drabble 3: Naivety**

Setting: AU setelah semua masalah selesai

Character: Gosho Boys dengan POV Shinichi

Sinopsis: Tahu dan mengalaminya sendiri adalah dua hal yang berbeda, atau sebenarnya Hakuba lebih polos dari kelihatannya

Sebagai seorang detektif handal, Shinichi terbiasa untuk memperhatikan lingkungan serta orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kadang, tanpa sadar, ia bisa memperhatikan seseorang sampai ke detail terkecil.

Termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

Entah anugrah atau musibah, saat tubuhnya mengecil baru ia bisa menemukan teman sejati yang sesungguhnya. Heiji yang pertama mendobrak masuk ke kehidupannya, Kaito yang bisa bersimpati dengan identitas gandanya dan Hakuba...

Shinchi sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan Hakuba. Detektif blasteran itu entah kenapa seperti datang sepaket dengan identitas asli Kaitou Kid dan menolak untuk pergi. Mungkin, posisinya sedikit mirip dengan Heiji pada Shinichi.

Shinichi percaya dengan Hakuba, ia berani mempercayakan nyawanya pada detektif itu, ia juga akhirnya berani membuka rahasianya dan menerima kalau jika ia berteman dengan Kuroba Kaito maka Hakuba Saguru juga akan berada di pihaknya.

Meski hubungan Heiji dan Hakuba panas dingin, seperti perang dingin Amerika dan Uni Soviet dulu, hubungan Shinichi dan Hakuba jauh lebih sehat dari itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shinichi untuk mempunyai sisi lunak kepada Hakuba, yang sering menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Kaito maupun Heiji. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang lain yang jahil, kebanyakan kata-kata sarkastik Hakuba muncul sebagai bentuk pertahanan tanpa maksud jahat.

Setelah beberapa saat berteman dengan Hakuba, Shinichi menyadari hal-hal kecil dari temannya tersebut.

Salah satunya, Hakuba sebenarnya lebih polos dari kelihatannya.

Sebenarnya bila diukur dari pengetahuan, Hakuba tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya ataupun Heiji.

Tapi bila diukur dari pengalaman, Hakuba tertinggal jauh.

Shinichi ingat video-video di dunia maya tentang reaksi orang asing pada makanan atau budaya Jepang, ia bisa melihat hal tersebut terjadi pada Hakuba, meski sudah berusaha ditutupi.

Pertama kali ia sadar saat mereka sedang berkunjung ke Osaka karena suatu kasus dan Heiji akhirnya menjadi guide tour mereka.

"Ini dia takoyaki langgananku, kalian harus coba! Potongan guritanya besar-besar!" seru Heiji dengan bangga.

"Uwah sepertinya enak! Selamat makan!" seru Kaito, mengambil salah satu takoyaki dengan tusuk gigi dan melahapnya panas-panas.

Shinichi memandang Hakuba yang sebenarnya terlihat jelas berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya soal makan berdiri di pinggir jalan, tapi setidaknya detektif berambut pirang itu tidak mengatakan apapun agar Heiji tidak tersulut lagi amarahnya.

Akhirnya mereka semua melahapnya, tapi sebelum Shinichi bisa menikmati adonan panas dengan potongan gurita besar di dalamnya, reaksi Hakuba yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan membuatnya terkejut.

"Owh!" seru Hakuba, tak bisa menyembunyikan erangan sakit karena takoyaki yang panas. Langsung hilang sikap elegan dan postur sempurna milik Hakuba, dengan cepat ia menengguk botol air miliknya. Wajahnya sedikit merah dengan mata yang berair.

Tak usah ditebak, tawa langsung meledak dari Kaito.

"Kau... Kenapa?" Heiji mengernyit, seakan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya belum cukup jelas.

"Tidak... Aku cuma terkejut, lidahku terbakar karena takoyakinya panas sekali," jawab Hakuba saat bisa kembali tenang.

"Takoyaki kan memang paling enak dimakan panas-panas," sanggah Heiji lagi.

Hakuba terdiam sesaat. Shinichi hampir curiga bahwa itu memang pertama kalinya Hakuba makan takoyaki yang baru saja selesai dipanggang. Makanya reaksinya seperti itu.

"Aku biasanya... Tidak langsung memakannya panas-panas begini, saat lidah terbakar bukannya jadi tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa?" Hakuba membalas pertanyaan Heiji.

Sebelum Heiji bisa menyerang Hakuba hanya karena masalah sepele, Shinichi memotongnya.

"Semua orang punya cara masing-masing untuk makan kok, lagipula kau memang tidak terbiasa makan atau minum sesuatu yang panas seperti ini kan?" tanya Shinichi.

Hakuba mengangguk dan kembali menengguk air dari botol air miliknya.

"Ah ini mirip seperti banyak orang Jepang yang suka minum teh seperti air mendidih itu ya?" gumam Hakuba, untungnya dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya Shinichi yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Baru kali ini kulihat kau makan seperti itu, Hakuba, mengingatkanku kalau kau ini juga sebenarnya cuma manusia biasa, bukan robot," goda Kaito setelah puas tertawa.

Shinichi hanya memandang simpati pada Hakuba sambil menahan senyuman.

IoI

Yang kedua terjadi saat Kaito mendapatkan voucher penginapan di pemandian air panas yang cukup terkenal di Kyoto.

Saat mereka semua puas mandi air hangat, tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain mencari makan atau minuman mengenakan yukata. Setelah Kaito dan Heiji memberikan sindiran dan tawa kepada Hakuba yang tampak ganjil mengenakan yukata, sebagai pembelaan mereka, Hakuba memang tampak seperti turis asing yang sedang berwisata ke Jepang, akhirnya mereka berjalan ke kios-kios dekat penginapan mereka.

Tapi belum sampai beberapa langkah ke luar penginapan, Hakuba limbung dan menabrak Kaito di depannya.

"Owh, hampir saja aku jatuh! Kau kenapa Hakuba? Masih marah karena soal tadi?" tanya Kaito.

Bunyi hantaman kayu yang tidak ritmis ketika menyentuh aspal jalan sebenarnya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Shinichi.

Ia memandang iba Hakuba, yang berusaha keras untuk terlihat tenang dan terkontrol. Sudah habis ditertawakan karena terlihat ganjil, sudah jelas Hakuba tidak mau menambah alasan ditertawakan karena ia tidak terbiasa berjalan menggunakan sandal bakiak dari kayu.

Shinichi memandang sandal bakiak yang ia sendiri gunakan, penginapan tempatnya memang sangat tradisional, dibandingkan memberi sandal biasa mereka memberikan mereka sandal bakiak untuk dipakai.

Meski mungkin Hakuba sepertinya bisa menolak dan meminta ganti alas kaki bila ia mau, tapi Shinichi tahu Hakuba tidak ingin orang lain tahu betapa asingnya dia dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang.

"Aku tersandung sesuatu," jawab Hakuba, tidak menatap balik mata Kaito.

"Tersandung kakimu sendiri maksudmu?" Sindir Heiji.

Meski Shinichi tahu kalau godaan dan ejekan Heiji dan Kaito pada Hakuba sebenarnya merupakan usaha mereka untuk membuat Hakuba lebih rileks dan santai, tapi kadang hanya jadi senjata makan tuan karena kesabaran Hakuba juga ada batasnya.

"Kita beli telur rebus di kios itu yuk, sepertinya enak," celetuk Shinichi mengalihkan perhatian Heiji.

"Tumben, kau lapar ya, Kudo?" tanya Heiji sambil nyengir.

"Memangnya yang bisa lapar cuma kau dan Kuroba? Aku juga punya perut tahu," balas Shinichi. Ia melihat Kaito menyusul dirinya dan Heiji, sedangkan paling belakang Hakuba berusaha membiasakan melangkahkan kaki menggunakan sandal bakiak.

Jika itu orang lain, Shinichi akan membiarkan orang itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya pada Hakuba. Ada sesuatu pada Hakuba yang membuat Shinichi merasa ada alasan tertentu kenapa Hakuba berusaha menyembunyikan semua 'kepolosannya' akan sesuatu yang asing baginya.

IoI

"Musim panas itu memang identik dengan petasan!"

"Kukira dengan semua petasan yang kau gunakan selama ini, kau sudah bosan, Kuroba."

"Apa kau bercanda!? Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah bosan!"

Ketika Kaito dan Heiji sedang asik menyalakan berbagai macam petasan, Shinchi memandang Hakuba yang berada di sebelahnya, keduanya sedang memegang kembang api, atau lebih tepatnya, senko hanabi, semacam kembang api yang bisa jatuh.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memainkan kembang api ini kan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Eh? Yah... Yang seperti ini tidak ada di Inggris, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Hakuba bertanya balik.

"Karena kau serius sekali memegang kembang apimu sampai tidak bergerak sama sekali," Shinichi tertawa kecil namun karena tubuhnya bergerak, kembang api miliknya jatuh ke tanah.

"Memang poinnya begitu kan?" Tanya Hakuba balik. Memang sepertinya di antara mereka berempat, Hakuba yang paling jago berdiam diri dengan postur kaku.

"Iya sih," jawab Shinichi. "Tapi sebenarnya kembang api seperti ini lebih sering dimainkan sebagai lomba, siapa yang bisa bertahan paling lama, dia yang menang, kalau tidak ada perlombaannya biasanya kurang menyenangkan."

"Ah begitu rupanya...," Hakuba tampak sedikit malu. Akhirnya kembang api miliknya jatuh. Ia pun ikut bangkit dan memandang Heiji dan Kaito yang sedang membuat kekacauan dengan berbagai percikan api di sekitar mereka.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau coba, bilang saja. Kuroba dan Hattori memang agak jahil padamu, tapi mereka sebenarnya tidak bermaksud buruk," kata Shinichi memberikan kode pada Hakuba.

Hakuba mengerjapkan mata kemudian akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kupikir selama ini tidak ada yang sadar, tapi ternyata memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Kudo-kun."

"Saranku sih, jika kau ingin mencoba sesuatu, bilang saja, dan nikmati pengalaman pertamamu," saran Shinichi lagi.

Wajah Hakuba yang sulit terlihat jelas karena cahaya temaram dan kilatan petasan yang terang kemudian meredup membuat Shinichi sulit membaca ekspresinya.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya, nanti akan kupertimbangkan."

Hakuba berjalan melewatinya, menghampiri Kaito dan Heiji. Shinichi memandangnya sejenak dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Apa hanya perasaannya saja tapi wajah Hakuba tadi terlihat lebih serius dari yang seharusnya? Apa ia sudah menyentuh topik sensitif?

Shinichi mendengus dan menghampiri teman-temannya itu. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk lebih mengenal teman sesama fans Sherlock Holmesnya ini. Karena meski sudah menumbangkan dua organisasi kriminal, meski mereka bisa saling percaya bukan berarti mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sepenuhnya.

Karena berteman juga butuh waktu.

* * *

 **End**

 **Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hakuba, ada alasan kenapa anak itu arogan dan terkesan narsis tapi pada saat yang sama terkesan gloomy and kurang bisa bersosialisasi. Aku sadis banget sama anak ini, tapi nggak juga sih, dia cuma punya masalah yang beda dibanding Shinichi dan Kaito**

 **Review bila berkenan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kenapa aku suka Hakuba? Kenapa aku suka sama karakter yang kemunculannya bisa dihitung jari ini? Ya ampun... Terima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia follow, favorite dan review**

 **Ini drabble terbaru, sedikit hints HakubaxAkako tapi lebih ke humor, buat pencerahan chapter-chapter kemarin yang sempat dark banget.**

 **Warning: OOC, miss typo, hints of HakubaxAkako**

* * *

 **Drabble 4: Complicated Love Story**

AU: Canon manga

Characters: Kaito, Akako dan Hakuba dengan POV Akako dan Hakuba

Laki-laki adalah makhluk yang sangat mudah ditebak. Terutama bagi seorang penyihir, laki-laki mudah ditipu dan diperdaya akal sehat mereka. "Terbutakan oleh cinta".

Meski ada satu orang laki-laki yang tetap tidak mempan dengan pesonanya, Akako selalu mengaku kalau seluruh laki-laki di dunia ini bisa dipikat olehnya.

"Mana hadiah ulang tahun untukku, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito mengangkat alisnya. Akako menjulurkan tangannya, di mejanya sudah bertumpuk segunung hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya yang berasal dari hampir semua laki-laki di sekolah.

"Kau ulang tahun?" tanya balik Kaito.

"Iya, kan aku sudah bilang kemarin, apa satu hari tidak cukup bagimu untuk menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untukku?" goda Akako.

"Aku tidak mendengarkanmu kemarin, lagi pula kenapa aku harus memberimu hadiah ulang tahun? Kau sudah dapat banyak, sepertinya hampir semua anak kelas kita juga memberimu hadiah," keluh Kaito. Mungkin ia tidak tahu, tapi sikap cuek dan jual mahalnya yang membuat Akako makin sulit melepaskannya.

"Tapi semua hadiah itu bukan dari kamu," jelas Akako.

Kaito mendesah. "Kenapa kamu hanya menagih padaku saja? Tuh Hakuba juga tidak memberikanmu apa-apa."

Akako terkejut dan menoleh pada Hakuba yang sama terkejutnya karena mendadak diseret dalam topik pembicaraan orang lain.

Akako mendelik sedikit kemudian menatap tumpukan hadiah yang ia dapatkan. Benar, ia tidak ingat Hakuba memberikannya hadiah apapun hari ini.

"Aku yakin ia mempersiapkan sesuatu untukku nanti," tepis Akako, yang ia ingin bahas adalah sang pesulap bukan sang detektif blasteran itu.

"Ah aku meragukannya, aku yakin ia tidak akan memberikanmu apa-apa," balas Kaito.

Hakuba jelas bisa mendengar semua obrolan mereka, ia yang tadinya sedang fokus membaca buku sekarang mengernyit dengan telinga yang kemerahan.

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup menaklukkan Hakuba, apalagi aku," timpal Kaito lagi.

"Uhuk, maksudmu apa, Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba tampaknya tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut bicara.

"Karena jelas hatiku lebih sulit didapat daripada playboy sepertimu," tambah Kaito lagi. Hakuba terlihat kesal namun ia menahan dirinya.

Akako memperhatikan mereka berdua. Berbeda dengan Kaito, ia yakin sekali kalau Hakuba tidak imun dengan pesonanya. Wajahnya sering bersemu saat berinteraksi dengannya, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap keren dan gentleman yang ia tunjukkan pada gadis lain.

Tapi aneh memang, dibanding dengan laki-laki lain yang tak sungkan memuja dan mendekati Akako, Hakuba tidak pernah mendekatinya lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas.

Mungkin Akako harus memastikan apa detektif ini ikut tertarik pesonanya atau tidak.

IoI

Playboy? Hakuba ingin meninju Kaito karena perkataannya itu. Ia adalah seribu hal lain selain playboy. Playboy tidak ada dalam kosakata kamusnya. Hanya karena ia gentleman dan sering menarik perhatian wanita, bukan berarti ia pria kurang ajar yang mempermainkan hati orang lain.

"Kau memang sering ke perpustkaan ya, Hakuba-kun?"

Hakuba sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis primadona sekolah ini tersenyum ke arahnya di depan pintu perpustakaan. Wajah Hakuba kontan merona, tak mampu ia kontrol.

"Aku baru saja mengembalikan buku...," Jelas Hakuba. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia kerap kehilangan kontrol emosi dan rasa tenangnya ketika berhadapan dengan Akako.

"Aku kecewa kau tidak memberikanku hadiah apapun," jelas Akako dengan lugas.

Hakuba sedikit terperanjat, ada rasa penyesalan karena tidak memberikan gadis ini hadiah apapun meski ia tahu teman sekelasnya ini ulang tahun hari ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya tahun depan," balas Hakuba.

Akako membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan menjulurkan kepala ke arahnya, menatapnya baik-baik. Hakuba jadi salah tingkah, ia merasa seperti ingin melarikan diri dari tatapan ular.

"Kau sedikit aneh ya, padahal kupikir kau tidak imun terhadapku, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mendekatiku sama sekali? Padahal kau sering mendekati gadis lain."

Di lorong depan perpustakaan yang sepi setelah pulang sekolah, Hakuba hanya mematung di sana mendengarkan perkataan aneh dari Akako.

"Kau suka padaku kan, Hakuba-kun?" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri dan mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau.

Hakuba semakin kehilangan kata-katanya. Jarang baginya kehilangan sikap di depan seorang gadis, tapi sulit bersikap natural di depan Akako.

"M-maafkan aku, Akako-san. Tapi... Aku rasa kau salah paham." Hakuba menarik napas lagi, ia benci merasa gugup dan terbata-bata saat bicara.

"Aku tidak suka padamu, maksudku, aku suka padamu hanya sebagai teman sekelas," jelas Hakuba lebih tegas.

Kini giliran Akako yang terkejut.

"Aku mengerti, kau sangat cantik dan mempesona. Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak cukup mengenalmu lebih dekat sampai aku bisa suka padamu. Maksudku, jika aku suka pada seseorang, bukan hanya karena penampilannya saja, tapi karena kepribadiannya juga. Karena itu... Aku tidak suka padamu dengan cara seperti itu, Akako-san."

Akako masih tampak terkejut, hal itu membuat Hakuba sedikit ragu. Kalau ditanya, ia juga tidak jujur apa yang ia rasakan. Ia lebih menyalahkan hormon remaja yang tidak stabil yang membuatnya tertarik pada lawan jenis hanya dari penampilan luarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akako tertawa kecil, membuat Hakuba kebingungan.

"Ternyata kau memang aneh ya, detektif. Kau... Cukup menarik...," Akako tersenyum padanya dan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Hakuba hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa berdebar dan terpesonanya akan kecantikan Akako. Ia bukan laki-laki playboy yang hanya melihat wanita dari luarnya saja, ia yakin sekali akan hal itu.

"Suka... _Well, a little crush, maybe_...," ujar Hakuba dalam bahasa yang lebih familiar baginya. Dalam bahasa lainnya, 'cinta monyet'? Hakuba tertawa kecil.

Yah, ternyata bahkan orang seperti dirinya pun tidak luput dari hormon labil remaja.

Mengejutkan sekali.

IoI

"Pagi, Kuroba-kun."

Hakuba melirih menatap Akako. Setelah bisa lebih tenang saat pulang kemarin, ia tidak mengerti alasan kenapa Akako menanyakan semua itu padanya. Selama ini ia pikir Akako hanya tertarik pada Kaito, jadi kenapa ia harus memastikan Hakuba juga suka padanya atau tidak?

Jalan pikir wanita memang masih misterius untuk detektif sekalipun.

Tapi ia harus berbuat sesuatu akan otaknya yang sering terhambat bekerja saat berhadapan dengan Akako.

"Pagi, Hakuba-kun."

Hakuba sedikit terkejut, karena seingatnya ini pertama kalinya Akako menyapanya langsung tanpa ada motif apa-apa.

"S-selamat pagi, Akako-san."

Hakuba ingin menampar dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti gugup di hadapan gadis ini.

Ia melihat Akako ditarik oleh Kaito ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari pendengerannya.

Kaito tampak sedikit marah dan khawatir namun Akako hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap Hakuba dan bertemu mata dengannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya dengan sedikit centil, membuat wajah Hakuba memerah tak terkendali.

"Ia lebih polos dari yang kuduga, ia cukup menarik..."

Hanya itu yang Hakuba bisa dengar dari percakapan mereka. Apa Kaito dan Akako sedang membicarakannya? Apa Kaito cemburu karena Akako memberi perhatian padanya? Tapi bukankah Kaito suka pada Aoko dan Akako suka pafa Kaito? Lalu, dimana dirinya di hubungan cinta segitiga teman sekelasnya itu?

Hakuba mendesah sedikit.

Ia tidak tahu kalau cinta saat remaja itu sesulit ini.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Hakuba jelas nggak imun dengan pesonanya Akako, tapi dia juga nggak pernah digambarin memuja Akako kayak murid-murid lain. Jadi teoriku kayak gini. Mereka bisa jadi, seandainya dikasih ruang lebih untuk berinteraksi dan berkembang di canon storynya. Tapi Hakuba aja jarang muncul, mana mungkin ya, haha**

 **Silahkan review bila berkenan**


End file.
